This invention relates generally to switches and more particularly to panel mount switch assemblies.
The need to mount push-button type switches to panels has long existed. For example, in aircraft cockpits, panel mount switches are common place. There are a myriad of switches mounted on the aircraft cockpit panel, controlling everything from landing gear to windshield wipers.
In order to securely mount the switches on the cockpit panel, relatively expensive mounting assemblies are used. The mounting assembly consists of a switch holder, which encloses the switch itself, a threaded hollow cylinder attached to the switch holder, and a threaded nut which screws on the cylinder. Typically, the cylinder and nut are made of metal to avoid stripping the threads when the nut is screwed onto the cylinder.
The panel mount assembly is attached to the switch such that the push-button actuator of the switch extends along the inside of the threaded cylinder. The threaded cylinder is then inserted into a hole in the panel from a backside of the panel. The hole is size slightly larger than the outer circumference of the cylinder such that the cylinder easily slips into the hole. The size of hole, however, must be smaller than the outer circumference of the nut such that when the nut is screwed onto the cylinder, the nut pulls the switch holder against the backside of the panel, resulting in the switch being fixedly mounted on the panel. Obviously the switch holder must be larger than the hole to prevent the switch holder from being pulled through the hole when the nut is applied to the cylinder.
Although the aforementioned mounting assembly is relatively simple, the cost of manufacturing and the difficulty of assembly, in certain cases, can be prohibitive. Accordingly, a need remains for an inexpensive panel mount switch assembly.